


Fool Hearted

by JamieCHolland32



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieCHolland32/pseuds/JamieCHolland32
Summary: Dawson has been dating guys exclusively since high school. She had a girlfriend in High SchoolShe was madly in love with her it ended badly and ended their friendship.So she decided it was easier with guys. Also her family her bi or gay that would not fly over well.So she dated scarcely and became a paramedic with a future and drive. She dated guys sheKnew she could have fun with but not fall for. Finding guys into casual hook ups and datingWithout any strings was easy. Then she happened Shay, Leslie Shay.The second Dawson's hand touched Shay's her heart fluttered.When Dawson looked up and met her eyes her heart belonged to Shay.Gabi dated mills he was young it was fun and he was easy going. Then he caught feelings.Gabi came up with a fool proof plan Lt. Casey. Appearing to be hopeless for Matt Casey was perfect He is good looking, kind, and married so off the market. Now she can not dateAnd it would not be weird just a crush. She would talk to Shay about Casey but truly she wasSpeaking of Shay. It was fool proof. Well the fool part was accurate.





	1. Where there is Smoke....

"Hey Dawson watcha up to?" Shay asks entering their quarters.  
"Nada Chicka. Just another day in paradise." She looks up from her book smiling.  
"Not just any day Gabi its new years eve." Shay says bouncing on Dawson's bunk.  
"You are aware we have to work and it will be busy." Dawson says  
"yea." "Then why are you so excited Shay?" "I get to spend new years eve with my BFF and  
I also don’t have to spend it with some rando at a bar who wants to kiss me at midnight."  
"Ah the burdens a hot lez has to bare." Dawson chuckles and blushes a little.  
"So I'm hot Gabi Dawson?" Dawson flushes even more then rolls her eyes.  
The siren goes off. Thank god Dawson thinks well bittersweet. They leave in the Ambo.  
As Shay drives Dawson thinks.  
I almost fucked up bad. She is my partner. I can't be with her. I will not ruin our friendship  
For this selfish bullshit. I love Shay I want her in my life. 

Later its around 11:30pm Shay was complaining about this chick she was dating.  
"Shay any girl would be lucky to be with you. Let this one go and get another."  
"Gabi, take your own advice there is someone amazing for you.  
I am sorry to say It's not Casey." Dawson is staring at Shay how the fuck does she know.  
"You are right but I guess I will work on it I'm glad I am here with you."  
"Why?" Shay asks arching a brow." So I don't kiss some Rando at midnight and spend the  
Next year cursed with them." they have a laughing fit then the alarm.  
As Shay drives "Gabs, you don’t actually believe in that if you kiss someone at midnight  
Stuff right?" Gabi turns toward Shay "meh." she shrugs.  
The call was an injury at a party on there way back to 51 Shay takes a detour.  
"Shay where?" "wait Gabi just wait." Shay drives to her old apt building a few blocks from 51.  
"c'mon Dawson" Shay says running to catch the door. Dawson and her sprint up the stairs to the roof. Shay stops her in the doorway. "give me your hand and close your eyes. If you trust me."  
"with my life." Dawson whispers. Shay drags her to the edge "Open."

"Wow it's beautiful Shay." Dawson gasps. "its my favorite view of the city. I wanted to share it with you." Shay pulls out her phone "let's watch the ball drop." Shay holds up the screen.  
As the ball was falling so were all of Dawson's defenses. With 5 seconds left Dawson turns  
Shay's head to her and at the stroke of midnight presses their lips together.  
It was supposed to be friendly and sweet. A symbolic and heartfelt way to say I want  
To spend another year with you. 

Shay pulled back to look at Dawson she lifted an eyebrow "Gabi?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I, I uh." Shay rubs Dawson's back and starts chuckling at her.  
"Don't laugh at me Shay. I just wanted to spend the next year with you. I am sorry  
I should not have." Shay tugs on Gabi's chin lifting her gaze to her eyes.  
"Don’t ever apologize for that again." Shay says chuckling. Dawson's head tilted in thought  
"okay but, but…." Shay pulled Dawson closer arms wrapping around her waist.  
Dawson's heart skips a beat. Then she wraps her arms around Shay's neck on her tip toes she kisses Shay again. The kiss is tender, deep and amazing. Dawson's tongue traces Shay's lips lightly. Shay deepens the kiss till they both need air. Shay's body is shaking and they are  
Both panting. 

The emotion shay had been lying to herself about is taking over her whole body.  
Gabi is smiling at her and Shay has to stop this because she is losing control.  
"Let's go Dawson." As they reach the door Shay grabs Dawson's hand pulling her in to herself.  
She presses her back against the door meeting Dawson's eyes that are on fire.  
"Gabi, I know we can't. I will leave this on the roof I promise. I'm Sorry."  
Shay pulls Dawson into her kissing her for all she is worth. She is channeling everything  
In to this kiss trying to memorize it. Their hands roamed and they pulled each other closer.  
As they finally part Shay backs up and motions to the door and opens it for Dawson.  
She was glad to be behind Dawson so she couldn't see the tear that fell from her eye as she  
Broke her own heart. Dawson was grateful for her poker face because all she wanted was Shay.


	2. Sever-aide and whiskey

Kelly comes home to find Shay drowning in tears with ice cream.  
He walks to her and sits down pulling her to his chest.   
After several minutes he pulls back to look at her.   
"What happened?" Shay shakes her head.   
"I actually don't need to know hold on let me call the doctor.   
Give me that ice cream soup so I can put it in the freezer."  
He returns with a bottle of single barrel Jack.   
Then he orders a pizza and turns on the tv. They drink and eat.  
Shay passes out on the couch quickly with the help of Dr. Jack.  
Severide carries her to her bed and lays her down.   
Then he goes to bed himself. Shay wakes with a massive hangover   
And stumbles to the kitchen finding Kelly eating a cold piece of pizza.   
"Hey." Kelly nods toward her. She starts her coffee.   
"You going to tell me abut it?" Kelly asks. Shay looks at him defeated.  
"Oh, oh no. Please tell me I am wrong." Shay shakes her head "you are not wrong."  
"How did you let that happen? Why? You know what don't tell me tonight   
we help you forget." Severide winks "Strippers or gay bar?" Shay says laughing.  
"How bout both I could use some free drinks." Shay laughs her ass off.  
"Kel, you have no shame." He grins "I know."

They got to the gay bar watching the drag show. Shay is pounding drinks most of them bought for severide for guys just hoping.  
They had a ball watching the queens and kings always a good show. Shays eye was caught by a chick in the dance floor. "Kel I'm gunna get over her." "Don’t you mean under shay?"  
"I'm a top. See ya in the morning."  
Serveride heads home and makes a booty call of his own. 

Shay brought the girl home to her place. She was a short sexy Latina strikingly similar to the one she was craving. Shay shamelessly imagined her friend while she was inside her.  
As she closed her eyes the girl giving her head was Gabi she tried to hold out but couldn't.  
She buried her head in her pillow and moaned Gabi as she came. The girl between her legs heard baby so no harm no foul. 

Well almost no harm. Severide heard it and heard it as it was. In the morning seeing the chick slink out during her walk of shame he was stunned. Shay closed the door and walked to the coffee. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Shay turns to him "I have a hangover." Kelly shakes his head "Okay fine we will do this your way. I head you say Gabi. Odd enough she looks just like her." Shay scoffs "hardly Dawson is so beautiful. Shit." Kelly frowns "Yeah, shit is right. She's straight and you know it. Also she is your partner." Shay turned away "you fucking think I don’t know that. Kel, I know I cant help it but I am trying to ignore it. That’s the best I can do. Thanks for your support!" Shay heads straight to her room and slams her door.   
Severide sat there well I'm a dick. Shay doesn't just want to fuck Dawson she is in love with her. "Shit."


	3. Short and Sweet Dreams

Dawson headed home after shift. She showered and buried in her covers watching tv. Her body still ablaze from kissing Shay. The cold shower did not help. Maybe I should just go to sleep. She turns the TV down low and rolls over. An hour of tossing and turning later still awake. Well I know one way that makes me sleep. 

Her hand travels under her underwear stroking her small patch of hair. She immediately thinks of Shay. Shit that’s not a good idea. She pulls out her junk phone to watch some visual motivation. That helped a little but soon a she saw a smoking hot blonde with blue eyes her center started to throb. Video abandoned for her own imagination. Sliding in herself eyes closed imagining shay on her and inside her. A moan escapes her lips. As her fingers slide in and out of her she imagines being inside shay. Her pussy is so wet. I want to taste her she thinks of looking up at shay while shay releases in her mouth. I bet its heaven. Shay on top of me hips and hand thrusting hard. Her hips meet her hand rhythm speed increasing. "Shay" she moans.   
Kissing me, on top of me sweaty slick, and deep inside me. Her back starts to arch and her muscles tighten her release desperately needed. "Ah oh fuck shay" She moans as she comes undone hard. 

After her panting stops disappointment hits her hard. Damn it Gabi you promised you would not do that again. She shakes her head why do I lie to myself.   
She heads to the kitchen chugs a beer and brings one to bed.   
She falls asleep dreaming of Leslie shay as her very own.


	4. Birthday Brawl

Months later Dawson pulls up to 51 and the sight in front of her   
Shatters her heart. Shay is kissing her ex Clarice who is obviously pregnant.  
Shay comes in all smiles into their quarters. 

She is leveled with a glare that could kill someone. "Really?"  
Dawson says. Shay exhales "hello to you to Gabi."  
"This is a super bad idea. She broke you and you became a mess.  
It took months to put you back together. I can't do it again.   
I won't do it again."   
Shay spins on her "I have watched you drool over Casey hopelessly for like a year.  
I have held your hand and picked you up more times than you know.   
I have waited for you Gabi but I cant wait forever. Sorry I have to move on."   
"Move on from what shay? We were not a couple. I am not even gay.   
You are not moving on you are moving backwards."  
Shay slammed the door to their quarters and got millimeters from Dawson's face.  
"So you are not gay? Really? Keep telling yourself that. Better yet look me in the eyes."  
Dawson Rolled her eyes and met her angry gaze. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me." Shay says. Dawson's world is caving in on her in this moment. There is a bowling ball   
In her throat and tears burning her eyes. She gathers up her poker face and swallows.  
"Shay you are so full of yourself. Sorry if that’s what you thought but it was all in your head."  
The alarm blares and Dawson heads for the ambo. 

Several weeks pass and they are throwing Shay a birthday party at Molly's.  
Dawson and her have made it back to civility but the rift is still there.   
Severide keeps trying to push them together to fix it. As Shay arrives with Clarice  
And feigns surprise Dawson pours herself two double bourbons and pounds them back.   
She makes Shay's favorite drink and brings it to her. Shay hugs her thanks.   
Severide yells "hey Dawson c'mere and dance with me." So Dawson does.   
Severide feels a light tap on his shoulder "may i?" Shay asks. Severide steps away.   
Then casually starts a slower song on the jukebox.   
Shay and Dawson dance close but not to close smiling at each other. "Happy birthday Shay."  
"Gabi, you look amazing tonight. I miss you." "I am right here." Shay pulls Dawson closer.  
"you know what I mean. I miss my friend." "me too" then Dawson lets go and heads back to the bar. 

Clarice steps in close to Dawson "Having fun?" Dawson rolls her eyes.   
"I hope you enjoyed your dance but we both know her heart is mine.   
It's pathetic really did you run out of guys at 51?"  
Dawson punches her square in the nose. Shay is screaming at her and shoves her into the bar  
She is pregnant what the fuck are you thinking. Dawson leaves and goes to another bar.  
She finds a ready and willing guy to take away her frustration. Even her orgasm doesn’t make her happy. It made her cry. Her walk of shame was done that night.   
Crying after sex fantastic she thinks. Now I am that girl.


	5. Hopeless Mess

Shay looks like shit as she enters 51 and flops down on her bunk.  
"Shay?" Dawson says laying a hand on her shoulder. Shay tells her everything.   
Clarice leaving and such Dawson holds her close and lets her cry.   
Dawson takes Shay out fro drinks that night. Shay gets wasted but Gabi takes her home.  
Dawson texts severide so he don’t worry on the cab ride. Then helps Shay into her place.  
"I…ive never ben here's beforrre." Shay slurs out. "I know sweetness.   
Lets get you in the shower." Shay chuckles "S'bout time." Dawson starts the water and turns   
Finding Shay behind her. Shay tries to kiss her but Dawson dodges it. "Shay! Shower I am going to make you something to eat." Shay groans pulling off her shirt "s'what I waaass tryin' to do."  
Dawson heads to her dresser and pulls out some sweats for shay. Ten minutes later Shay walks into the kitchen as Gabi finishes making her eggs. "she sets the plate in front of her with some coffee." "Sober up okay. I need a shower. Make yourself at home." 

Dawson comes back in the living room to find Shay much more sober and watching tv.  
She grabs a drink from the fridge and sits next to Shay. Shay lays back and opens her arms.  
Dawson happily accepts the invite and falls asleep pressed into Shay's chest.   
Shay grabs the blanket on the couch sand covers them. About an hour later she finally wakes   
Gabi and they get ready and go to bed. Shay in boxers and tank Gabi in boy shorts and baggy shirt. After a few minutes Dawson turns looking at Shay. "May i?" Shay opens her arms  
And Dawson curls up in them. "Love you Gabs." "you too." 

In the morning Dawson goes to get donuts and coffee. She walks in and her heart flutters  
At the sight of Shay. "Hey, how you feeling?" "You are an angel." Shay says taking a sip of coffee.  
Dawson smiles at her and they sit at the table and munch down. As Shay leaves an hour later  
Dawson congratulates herself for not losing control. Cause she desperately wanted to be what  
Shay was eating but not a rebound and not drunk. 

Shay a week later is fucking that train wreck Devon and Gabi is not okay.  
Kelly sees her watching Shay and crying. "Dawson?" "what severide?"  
"you are in love with her aren't you?" Dawson turns and glares at him. "Why?   
What do you want to tell her and you can have a good laugh. Desperate Dawson wants Shay."  
"No. how could you even say that? I am team Gabi."  
The alarm blares ending their conversation.


	6. Take my Time

"I need to tell you something, Shay." severide says entering their place.  
Shay nods "sup?" He opens them each a beer. You need to ditch Devon and get your  
Gabi." "What the fuck are you talking bout Kel?"   
"Dawson is in love with you Shay." Shay scoffs "Sure she is."   
"I saw her crying over you today. But do whatever you want."

It's Dawson's birthday but no one at 51 knows were she is. She called in sick but   
She will not answer her phone or door. Halfway though her shift Boden asks her to go look for Dawson mills said he would cover your shift. Okay Shay says. Boden tosses her his keys.   
She looks for about and hour and then she has an idea it's about 10pm.   
I know where she is. Shay stops and get's Dawson's present and heads straight to her.

As she opens the door Dawson says "how did you find me?" She didn’t even turn.   
Shay approached her and wrapped an arm around Gabi. "Still beautiful. I thought   
Of a moment that only me and you knew and hoped you would be here."  
Dawson turns looking at Shay she had been crying. "I waited."   
Shay searches her eyes. So much love in them. Shay's heart is pounding.  
She pulls Dawson to her wrapping arms around her waist kissing her deeply.   
"I am in love with you Leslie Shay." Shay's smile is so bright. "I love you too Gabs."  
They kiss for a brief eternity then finally part. Shay lifts a small box toward Dawson.  
Happy Birthday Beautiful. A simple yet beautiful sliver necklace the charm is a puzzle piece.  
Tears fall from Gabi's eyes "Shay it's beautiful." "No were near s much as you."  
Shay puts it on Dawson." Dawson you make me whole. Your are my puzzle piece." Dawson has tears falling Shay kisses her tenderly wiping her face.   
"Everyone at 51 is worried about you. I also need to return Boden's car." Dawson stretches up on her tip toes smiling against Shay's lips   
"In a minute. Kiss me Shay." She does and it takes their breath away.


	7. Living The Dream

Shay is standing at Dawson's door a ball over nerves.  
First date with Gabi. They go to dinner and its so romantic.  
They flirt and Dawson looks amazing in that dress. Shay can barely keep  
Her hands off her. As she holds open the door for Dawson "Where to?"  
Dawson stops and pulls Shay into her arms. "I don’t mean to be rude Shay.  
But please take me home. She punctuates this with a kiss."  
Shay hails a cab the next second. "Yours or mine?" "Yours is closer."  
Shay smiles brightly and texts Kelly plz don’t be home. He responds ill leave right now.  
With a thumbs up emoji. 

As they make their way in the apartment Shay locks the door.  
"Gabi I love you." Takes Gabi's hand and places it over her heart.  
"All of me is yours." Dawson smiles "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."  
Dawson kicks her shoes off. Shay lifts her up and Dawson wraps her legs around her waist.  
"God that's sexy." Shay whispers in her ear as she carries her upstairs. Dawson reaches behind herself and opens the door Shay kicks it closed. She lays Dawson on the bed gently.  
"Gabi are you sure?" Dawson starts chuckling and pushes Shay off of her. Now Gabi is standing in the middle of the room looking at Shay on the bed. Dawson unzips her dress and it falls to her feet. "Holy SHIT!" Shay breaths.  
Dawson is in her room and some black lace barely there panties and matching bra.  
"You are so…so beautiful." Shay husks. Dawson chuckles blushing slowly walking towards Shay.  
She climbs onto Shays lap straddling her and pushing her hair back. She leans to Shay's ear  
The husks "I have wanted you for years. I have dreamed this moment more times than  
I can count." She rolls her hips slowly against Shay "Make love to me Shay." 

A kiss full of passion ignites their long awaited fire. Shay is now naked between the legs of  
Gabi Dawson. Kissing and touching her amazing body. "You are gorgeous" Shay whispers.  
Their hips are rocking slowly into each other. They are moaning lightly and kissing deeply.  
"Shay" Dawson says her voice deep and ragged. "Please."  
Shay slides her way down Dawson's body. Keeping eye contact as she licks Gabi's clit.  
Gabi moans and arches. After a few minutes Shay lifts Gabi's leg over her shoulder entering  
Dawson with her tongue. "Oh Shay." Dawson's walls clench around Shay's tongue and she  
Comes undone in Shay's mouth. Shay moans in approval. She slides two fingers in Dawson.  
Making her way back up her body kissing her deeply. Dawson sucks on her tongue and moans  
Eyes rolling back in her head. "I love the way I taste in your mouth." Shay's hips  
And hands start to pump faster. Dawson grabs onto Shay's back digging her nails in.  
She starts meeting Shay's thrusts. "Oh Shay Fu..Fu..Fua…ck." "Baby, you are so tight.  
Please don’t break my fingers." Dawson responds by clenching harder. Shay moans.  
"You like that, baby?" Dawson husks. Shay responds by pounding harder.  
"SHAY SHAY FUCK SHAY!" Gabi comes undone and Shay cums too.  
"Sorry" Shay whispers. Dawson chuckles "baby, you are supposed to cum."  
Dawson flips them straddles Shay's hips runs her tongue along Shay's ear.  
Bites her neck hard. "Fuck Gabi." "Oh I plan to baby." Dawson's voice in her ear  
Sounds like sex. "You are about to come a whole lot more." 

Dawson makes her way to Shay's center. She is a little nervous she has never ate pussy.  
She looks up at Shay's pleading eyes and finds her resolve. Dawson wraps those sinfully  
Delicious full lips around Shay's center. Dawson sucks lightly and rolls her tongue around  
Shay's clit. "oh baby." shay moans. Dawson sucks again harder this time. Shay grabs the headboard and arches her back moaning. Dawson hums in approval at the taste of Shay.  
She feels like shay is about to come so she pulls away. Shay groans "Gabi."  
As he hips thrust up toward Gabi's face. Dawson holds her bucking pelvis own with one  
Hand entering her with two fingers of the other. "oh fuck yeah." Gabi smirks then  
Resumes licking Shay's clit. "Gabi don’t stop OH GOD YES!!!!!" Shay moans loudly  
For two more minutes. "GABI BABY oh ah FUCK BABY YES!" She moans and cums hard.  
Dawson licks and sucks her reward. Then lifts back up Shay's body kissing her.  
"You taste amazing Shay." Shay smiles "My god I am so lucky." Gabi chuckles  
"Baby I think it’s a tie." they sail back to earth and fall asleep tangled in each other.  
Dawson wakes first "Best day of my life." As she leans to kiss Shay awake.  
"'mornin' babe, Up up. We have to work." "I love you Gabi." "I love you too, Shay  
c'mon lets get in the shower."


	8. New year

Three months had passed and it was new years eve.   
She had moved in with Shay and Kelly after the first month.  
They were both off today and had lots of plans. 

Dinner, dancing, and Dawson has planned to watch the ball drop with Shay.  
They go to dinner at a fancy place then Dawson and Shay go back to the apartment.  
"Shay I thought you wanted to go dancing?" Gabi asks   
The door opens and the living room is covered in candles and roses.   
There is Champagne on ice and glasses set out. "I do." She grabs the remote to the stereo .  
Sinatra fills the apartment and they dance for hours in the living room.   
"I wanted to keep you all to myself." Gabi lays her head on Shay's shoulder.   
"I am kind of glad for this cause I love having you all to myself."   
At 11:30 Dawson says "Shay, come on let's go." "Go where?"   
Dawson cocks a hip and raises an eyebrow. "Yes ma'am Dawson. I am all yours."

It is 3 minutes till midnight as they reach their roof.   
Dawson pulls up the ball drop on her phone. "This is still an amazing view.   
Also, the city looks nice." Dawson chuckles 10 seconds left Shay lifts   
Dawson up and onto her feet. Almost eye level the world revolves around them in this moment.  
They kiss at the stroke of midnight deep and passionately. Dawson pulls back.   
"Shay hold on. We need to talk." Shay immediately looked worried those words suck.

Gabi clears her throat and steels herself. "Shay we have been together for a while now.  
Everyday with you is more amazing than the last. You have held my heart since   
The first time I looked into your eyes. You are my best friend and the love of my life."  
Dawson gets on one knee pulling a ring from her bra. "I want to spend my life with you.  
I know this is quick but I don't want to wait. Leslie Elizabeth Shay will you marry me?"  
Yes Shay says tears of joy steaming Yes Gabi. Gabi slides the ring on her finger kissing her  
It was a simple white gold solitaire. Gabi whispers in her ear "it's engraved."   
You make me whole. They kiss for several minutes then head home to celebrate their engagement.


End file.
